Recent developments in optical sectioning microscope systems have provided biomedical researchers with the capability to conduct high-resolution, high-content 3D microscopy at the scale of millimeters, if not centimeters in biological tissues. Image volumes of this size and complexity are enormously rich in potential information. However, microscopy at this scale introduces new sets of challenges with respect to data handling, image visualization and quantitative analysis that limit the ability of most researchers to realize this potential. The overarching goal of the 3-dimensional Tissue Imaging (3DTI) core is to make large-scale, quantitative 3D microscopy accessible and productive for renal researchers, regardless of their institutional infrastructure or their expertise in imaging. Service of the 3DTI core will consist of two components. First, the core will provide imaging services, which will consist of preparing a sample for fluorescence microscopy, collecting high-resolution image volumes by confocal microscopy, and combining these image volumes into a single hyper-volume. Second, the core will provide access, training and support to investigators in the use of a high-performance image analysis system that can be used by remote investigators in a client-server format. Taking advantage of the advanced computer and networking infrastructure of Indiana University, this system will be designed to provide remote investigators with a powerful, yet easy-to-use tool for interactive exploration and analysis of their image data.